


I can't say it, but I promise I'll try

by Baloneysandwiches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, first I love you, i mean kinda right, ok nice, what else am i supposed to tag this as i've like never done this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baloneysandwiches/pseuds/Baloneysandwiches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Kagehina that I wrote. Kageyama is scared and Hinata gets upset. It gets better in a cheesy ending though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't say it, but I promise I'll try

Kageyama grabbed the back of Hinata's shirt to keep him from walking any further.  
   
He didn't want to humiliate himself, but he felt like it was too late.

"Hin--Hinata.." Kageyama forced out between sobs. "I'm sorry, but I need you to understand. Please be.. be patient with me, Hinata.."

Hinata grit his teeth together and took Kageyama's hand off of his shirt and stared at him with a bitter look.       

"Don't you think a couple who loved each other would say it? Would declare their love to each other everyday when they woke up and went to sleep?"

Hinata's grip on Kageyama's wrist tightened with anger.

"If you talk to me anywhere other than volleyball, I won't stop myself from hitting you. Whatever we had, I hope no one will ever have to experience something like that."

As Hinata finished, he threw down Kageyama's arm and turned to walk away again.

Something inside Hinata urged him to stay, but maybe it was the lanky arms wrapped his waist and the head pressed to the small of his back.

"Don't touch--!!" Hinata warned.

"I love you, H-Hinata! I love you so much and I can't say it out loud and I'm sorry! I cry at night because I knew you were disappointed and tired of waiting! I was selfish and I thought I could live without you. I thought I could be strong a-and keep myself grounded."

Hinata stared at Kageyama as he buried his face deeper into Hinata's back. With every single word that flowed from Kageyama's mouth, a few more tears slipped out of his eyes.

"But Hinata, you took something away from me everytime we kissed. You kept a part of me with you and I'm puddy in your hands! I love you, I love you, I love you so goddamn much that my head aches when you aren't around. I want to hold your hand and kiss you publicly and care for you when you're sick."

"I'll learn to say it easier, I'll repeat it every day and kiss you when you're upset. But please, I'm begging you, don't shut me out."

Kageyama's tears soaked into Hinata's shirt and he let go limply, falling back onto his legs.

Hinata knew he still loved Kageyama, he would've done anything for him.

With a spin, Hinata crunched down and enveloped Kageyama into his arms. As they both cried into each other, they silent promised to bring each other the most happiness they could.

With a soft and delicate kiss, Kageyama held Hinata's face with one hand and breathed in before speaking.  
  
 _Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> zzz thank you for reading !!


End file.
